Her Name Was Katniss
by theeShadyLady
Summary: This story is a Prequel to my story, "I Will Never Say Goodbye" (you don't have to have read it I.W.N.S.G. to read this). It's basically from Gale's POV, and I don't want to give too much away... So please read. You'll like it. :)
1. A Friend of Mine

**"HER NAME WAS KATNISS"**

**_A/N- Heylo! This be me: theeShadyLady! This story is a _****Prequel_ to my story, "I Will Never Say Goodbye". And it is written from Gale's POV. Hope you like._**

**_((Disclaimers are at the end of the chapter in a second A/N.))_**

**CHAPTER 1:**** "_A Friend of Mine_"**

_Got someone special in my life,_

_Everyone thinks she'd make a great wife._

I walk over to her house, and knock on the door. I hear her yell something that sounds like, '_Just a minute_.' So, I sit down on the front steps next to the door and wait. After about twenty minutes, I get up to knock on the door again.

But before I can, she cautiously opens up the door and steps outside. I take a moment to just look at her. She is wearing a strapless purple dress and her hair spirals and twists in the wind. And she looks more amazing than ever. "Hi, Gale," she says sweetly.

_But it's way too soon to be talking 'bout rings,_

_Don't wanna rush into anything._

As we walk, it starts to get dark. And soon she begins to shiver. So, I take off my jacket and drape it over her shoulders. "You should have brought a jacket," I say teasingly.

"I knew you'd take care of me." She smiles at me, then asks, "Soo, where are you taking me for our first date?"

"It's a surprise," a smile back at her.

She grabs my arm playfully. "Tell me, Gale. Pleeease," she begs.

"Nope. You'll just have to wait and see." I nudge her with my arm.

_She's getting over someone too,_

_Kinda like me and you._

"Close your eyes," I say when we start getting close. And she does.

When we get to the restaurant, I open the door and let go of her hand, "Okay, you can open them now."

"Oh! I love this place!" She exclaims.

"Yeah?" I say, "Wait... you've been here before? But it just opened a few days ago."

"Well, my ex-boyfriend's uncle is the owner... So, he let us come over a lot, to sample menu items and things like that."

_And she talks about him every once in a while,_

_And I just nod my head and smile._

"Oh... Well, we should probably check on our reservations." She nods and we go inside. Even though the server seems annoyed at how late we are, we are still seated right away. After we order, she has the look on her face that tells me she has something on her mind.

"So, did you have a good time yesterday?" I ask her.

"Yes! Your mother is so nice! And your sister, I just love her to death. She is just the sweetest thing ever!"

"They all really liked you, too." I laugh to myself, as I think about the way Posy rambled on about her, after she left. Posy wouldn't quit chattering about, how my girlfriend is sooo pretty and sooo nice.

"It's so funny, little kids seem to really like me, for some reason. My ex's two little sisters used to love it when I came over."

"Oh?" A nod, mainly because I am not quite sure how to reply.

_'Cause I know exactly what she's going through,_

_Yeah, I've been there too._

"Yeah, I used to take them shopping and I'd buy them all sorts of things. Sometimes, I'd even let them stay over at my house, when their parents were out and they'd play with my sister." Something seems to light up in her eyes as she talks of her past.

"I used to do something like that with... a friend of mine."

"He and I used to do everything together." She ignores my comment, and I unintentionally do the same. And end up only hearing one other thing she says "...then for no reason, he left me—for some girl that he had just met." I close my eyes as she continues to speak, losing myself in distant memories. But, I am pulled back to reality when she finally changes the subject. "Anyways..." she smiles sweetly at me, "what was your friend's name, Gale?"

_And when the conversation turns to you,_

"Her name was... Katniss."

_I get caught, and you were the only one for me_

_Kinda thought. And your face is all that I see._

_Katniss_? ...As in The Girl on Fire? _That_ Katniss?

My breath catches every time she says _her_ name. "I can't do this." I manage to choke out as too many of images of Katniss flood into my mind.

"What? What did I do, Gale?" she pauses. Then looks away sadly, "You love her."

"Of course I do! How can I not?" A rush of words fall out of my mouth, before I can even think about what I am saying or how she'd feel. "She was perfect. She made me whole, even when she was broken... Her name was Katniss... and she was mine." I realize, I have stood up during my speech and am gripping the table. I let go and sit back down.

"It's okay, Gale. I understand," she says sadly. But that, for some reason pushes me to my limit.

Before she can continue to speak, I jump to my feet. I don't want to listen anymore; I don't want to even look at her. Part of me wants to feels bad, but the rest of me crushes that guilt with the pain and confusion I feel inside. "I have to go." I don't say good bye, and I don't pay attention as I knock thing over and crash into various people on my way towards the door.

I run, heading straight home. I feel frozen, because I forgot my jacket. But, it doesn't matter, I don't care. I run blindly. My blindness is half from the darkness and half because I keep shaking my head, trying to get Katniss out of my mind. I run faster—pushing myself harder than ever. I want to get home. I need to get home.

_I know I can't go back, but I still go back._

I slam the door shut and run up the stairs to my room, ignoring the look Posy gives me. I shut the door, but have trouble with the lock. When I turn around, I catch a glimpse of someone in the window. As I walk up to it, to look out, I jump back—nearly falling over. Because it's her... it's Katniss. I shake my head and she's gone; it's just my reflection. I realize she wasn't really there. _You're losing it, Gale. Snap out of it._ But, I can't.

I am sick of trying to stay calm; I am tired of faking happiness. So, I give in and completely lose control of myself. I scream and I yell; I tear all the pictures off of my walls and knock over my dresser; I kick my side table over and throw anything that is within my reach at the wall. The angrier I get, the more I think of her. Finally, feeling completely defeated, I give up. I have destroyed _everything_. I slide down the wall and sit on the floor putting my elbows on my knees and my face in my hands. I close my eyes, but it doesn't matter. Her smile is still fresh in my memory, and her voice echoes in my mind. And I realize that no matter what I do, no matter where I look, all I'll ever be able to see is her...

Her name was Katniss... and she was _mine_.

**~theeShadyLady~**

**A/N- _This is what I believe is actually happening around the time Katniss says that Gale is off "kissing another pair of lips." (She says that at the end of Mockingjay.) Hope you like. I'd much appreciate Reviews, they are quite fun._**

**_DISCLAIMERS_****_: I do not own "The Hunger Games" (written by Suzanne Collins.)_**

**_I do not own "Every Time I Hear Your Name" (written and sung by Keith Anderson.)_**


	2. Rain

**_A/N-_****_Hey all! I am theeShadyLady I completely forgot to post this second chapter and I know this is like the worlds shortest chapter, but this is the "connecting chapter". It's pretty important. So please, read onward._**

**_((_****_DISCLAIMERS_****_: I do not own "_****_The Hunger Games"_****_. I do not own "_****_Every Time I Hear Your Name_****_".))_**

Chapter 2: "_Rain_"

_So I'm thinkin' 'bout the words I left unsaid,_

_Stop tryin' to change the things I can't change,_

_In my heart I know you're gone, but in my head,_

I notice I'm still wearing my boots, as I unlace them I see Katniss... _It's one of the mornings that we went hunting together. It had started to rain and I had grabbed her hand. We splashed through puddles of water and mud, heading back to the cave we had passed earlier. While we waited for the rain to lighten up, she said we should take off our shoes so they can dry. So, I took off the first boot but as I was about to take off the second one, I looked over at Katniss. She was just untying her left boot, but she looked so beautiful with the water dripping off her hair, I almost told her. _It was the first time in a long line of unsuccessful attempts to tell Katniss that I loved her.

_Ugh! I can't take it anymore!_ I see a piece of paper next to me. So, I grab that and a pencil, then stretch out on the floor and begin to write...

_Dear Catnip,_

_It's Gale and I know it hasn't been that long, but I can't wait any longer..._

**~theeShadyLady~**

**_A/N- Interested? Well then you can head on over to my Author Page and click the story, "I Will Never Say Goodbye" and read the story that this story is the Prequel to._**

**_Oh, you already read it you say? Well then tell me what you think of this here story and/or you can read one of my other stories if you so choose. HaHa. Thanks for reading._**

**_((And thanks to all my loyal readers and newcomers for visiting. :D))_**


End file.
